230 Months
by CaseyLove
Summary: One short story for every month of Ron and Hermione's lives from the end of The Battle of Hogwarts to the day they drop Rosy off at King's Cross Station. 230 stories of happiness, sadness, bliss, and new beginnings as the world's sweetest couple sets forth on their life together, one month at a time.
1. June, 1998

**Welcome! I've been dying to write more Ron and Hermione and I came up with this. Generally the chapters will be sweet and funny, not all sad like this one. I hope you enjoy it!**

June, 1998

It had been one month since Ron's life had changed forever, simultaneously for the better and the worst. He had lost his brother, and with Fred died a small piece of each Weasley. His father was holding up surprisingly well, and spent most of his time trying to make life easier for his wife. Though Molly wore a brave face for her family, anyone could see the emptiness behind her eyes. George didn't smile or laugh much anymore. He spoke solemnly and infrequently and spent most of his time in the room that he'd once shared with Fred. Ron had once walked in to find him staring at his mirror, a the ghost of a smile playing on his lips, but tears streaming down his cheeks. One day they would heal, all of them. On day it would all be better, but today there was only hurt.

But Ron, at least, knew that there was still hope in the world, still good. Wonderful things had come out of that horrible day as well, and even now as he cried silently for the loss of his brother he looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms - whispering words of comfort to him as she held him tightly - he felt as though everything would be okay. He knew it would, because he had her.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him empathetically. "Yes, Ron?"

"Thank you," he said simply. "For everything."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and brushed the tears from his eyes. "Don't mention it."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, and he felt her smile against his lips. "Should we go for a walk?" he offered as they pulled away.

Hermione nodded. "I'd love to."

Hand in hand, they walked through the garden for a while. "Beautiful day," Hermione mused. "Looks like the flowers are in full bloom."

Ron nodded. "The sun will be down soon though, and they'll close up for the night."

"Just because they're hiding doesn't mean they're not there, Ron. The sun always comes up eventually."

Ron looked down at his girlfriend (it still amazed him to of think it) and for the hundredth time in the course of their friendship marveled at the beauty of her mind. "You're amazing," he said, kissing the top of her head. "You know that, right?"

Hermione smirked. "I have my moments."

They had walked around the entire garden and were back at the house now. Hermione turned to face him. "I've got an idea," she said. "How about we go for a flight?"

Ron smiled at her ingenuity and headed to the shed to grab brooms for them. As a last moment thought, he decided they could share one. The familiar feeling of his feet leaving the ground was comforting to Ron, but what was even better was the feeling of Hermione behind him, her arms wrapped securely around his waist and her face leaned into his shoulder. "Don't let go," he said as they descended into the air. He could see strands of her hair flying around them.

"Never," Hermione promised, and the two teens disappeared into the night sky together.

**Sorry this was such a sad and sappy chapter, but it's only been a month since the battle! I PROMISE they'll be happy soon. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought**


	2. July, 1998

July, 1998

"You're going back to Hogwarts?"

"I want to get my N.E.W.T.s, we never went for seventh year."

"We saved the world, sweetheart, we don't _need_ to go to seventh year."

"Well, it's important to me," Hermione said firmly.

Ron sighed but smiled at her. Of course this was important to her, if he knew anything about his girlfriend it was that she would never pass up an opportunity to further educate herself. "I know it is," he said. "And I'm sure you'll do brilliantly."

Hermione smiled back. "I'll still see you on weekends. And during holidays. It's only one year, Ron, not even. We can do that."

"Of course we can," Ron said, reaching for her hand across the breakfast table. "We defeated the Dark Lord, we can do anything. Besides, I spent seven years wishing I could have you, I can handle a few more months."

Hermione blushed. "Seven years?"

"From the day I met you," he said, leaning across the table. "I just didn't know it yet."

Hermione kissed him, and Ron reached over and pulled her up onto the table. Hermione giggled. "Ron, what-" she was interrupted by him kissing her passionately. She lost herself in his kiss and for a moment felt as though they were the only two people in the world. Until they were interrupted once more.

"Morning," Harry said loudly as he opened the cold cupboard. He was still in pyjamas and hadn't yet shook the sleep from his eyes. "You two better take that to another room before Mrs Weasley gets back from shopping. We do _eat_ at that table."

Hermione slid off the surface embarrassedly.

Ron just laughed. "Is that where she is? I was wondering. Anyway, that's besides the point. Hermione has some big news." He looked at her, smiling.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed again. "I'm going back to Hogwarts in September."

"That's great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Good for you." He turned to Ron. "I guess that means it's just you and me. Both our girlfriends are going back to school in the fall."

"Well, it'll give you time to work on your bromance," Ginny said as she entered the kitchen, George at her heel. "By the way, Ron, please try to avert from snogging your girlfriend on the table. We eat off of that."

"Okay, how did _you _know about it?" Hermione asked.

"You just had to listen for the sound of wood hitting wood," George said, taking a sip of orange juice. Everyone turned to look at him. It was the first joke he'd made since Fred's death. He stared at each teen expectantly. "What, you don't get it? Wood-"

"No," Ron said, and a chuckle escaped him. "We get it George. We get it." The room burst into a fit of laughter and even Hermione couldn't help but laugh along though the joke was at her and Ron's expense. She smiled at Ron and he smiled back. Though under regular circumstances they would have been offended, today they took silent delight in the fact that together they'd done the seemingly impossible. They'd brought his brother back.

xxx

"Wood on wood," Ron laughed to himself later that evening. "Clever."

"Yes, yes" Hermione said, rolling her eyes but still laughing. "Very funny. We're never going to live that one down, are we?"

"Probably not," Ron admitted.

"Wonderful," Hermione said sarcastically.

They walked together down Diagon Alley, admiring the way the street looked at night, with all the lamps lit and the golden light pouring through shop windows. They had apparted in for supper at one of the cafés, and were just about to head home.

"You know," Ron said as they passed the last few shops on the alley. "We never finished our conversation."

Hermione giggled. "Before Harry and them got there? Ron, we weren't doing much talking."

"No, before that," Ron said. "We got sidetracked."

Hermione laughed again. "When you started snogging me."

"You kissed me first."

"It was a team effort."

"Well I couldn't really help myself with you looking so pretty, could I?"

"I'm sorry, Ron," she joked. "Maybe if I put on some weight or something I won't be so pretty anymore?"

"Never," he said. "You'll always be beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "So what _did_ you have left to say?"

They approached the end of the alley. Ron lead her by the hand to sit on a nearby bench with him. "I was going to say," he said looking her in the eyes. "That I know we can get through this year because..."

Hermione watched him expectantly. His face was almost as red as his hair. "Yes?"

He smiled at her. "Because I love you, Hermione. I always have."

It was the first time he'd said it but it came as no surprise. Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace and a few tears of happiness escaped her eyes. "I love you too, Ron. Since we were young, it was always you."

Ron kissed her softly. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. And you're going to do great this year, love. I know you will.


	3. August, 1998

August, 1998

Ron was leaning against Hermione's bedroom wall. She had spent most of the month of August with her parents and Ron had spent most of his days there as well, spending time with Hermione and getting to know them beyond the introductions they'd had before entering the train platform in the previous school years.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Ron said, drumming his thumb on the side of her trunk, which was leaned against the wall beside him.

"I know, the time has just flown by!"

"Keep an eye on Ginny, will you? I worry about her there without any brothers to keep her under control."

Hermione laughed. "Of course, Ron. Not that she'll be getting into any kind of boy trouble, what with Harry home with you."

"True," Ron said, with a nod. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, love. So much."

Hermione sighed and hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you too. Will you write me everyday?"

"Without fail," he promised, still holding her. "And I'll come see you in Hogsmede whenever you go."

"I'll come spend Christmas and Easter with you."

"You do have to spend _some_ time with your parents, though," he pointed out.

"We'll figure it out."

"Well, they could always come spend the holidays with my family. I'm sure that mum would love the extra company to keep her busy anyway. It'll be our first Christmas without..."

Hermione tightened her grip on him. "I know," she said. She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "And Harry and I will be there to support all of you. You know we're always here for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Ron said, and he stared into her warm, chocolatey eyes. They were like home to him, and over the years he had learned the power they possessed to comfort him when he most needed it. It helped that they were attached to the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth. He smiled at her. "You are so beautiful," he said suddenly.

Hermione turned pink. "Thank you. You're incredibly handsome."

"But you don't even understand," Ron went on. "You're like... sunshine. You just bring happiness everywhere you go because you're just that beautiful." It was strange for him to be opening up like this, but with her it felt natural. "You're almost too beautiful. Your eyes could make me do anything you ever wanted me to do. I could look in your eyes forever."

She was bright red now, and at a loss for words. "Thank you," she said simply. Then she cocked and eyebrow at him. "But those aren't my eyes you're staring at right now, love. Those would be my breasts."

It was true. Ron's eyes had wandered down to examine her body, which was equally as beautiful as her face. She had just the right amount of curves, and the modesty of her clothing added an element of challenge. In her plain blue zip-up and jeans, all he wanted was to see her underneath, though of course he would never rush her. He loved her too much. But now he'd been found out, as his eyes fixated on the small bit of cleavage that was visible where her zipper ended. "Well, I could stare at those forever too."

Hermione giggled and kissed him. It felt different than usual. Now she felt in his kiss a sense of longing, of urge, and she returned it with the same desire. She pressed her body against his and Ron could feel said breasts pushing into him. His hands began to wander, very tentatively, over her body, feeling each soft curve. He hesitated before going to far, but she did not object, so he proceeded, though cautiously. He wanted nothing less then to mess things up with her.

She continued to kiss him, first on the lips, and then along his cheek and neck. They found themselves sat on the edge of her bed soon, Ron half on top of her. Hermione reached for the zipper of her cardigan and pulled it down. She shrugged the garment off, leaving her in only a bra on top.

Ron stared down at her. "Wow," he whispered to himself. Hermione went on kissing him again and they soon found themselves completely on the bed, Ron overtop of her. Things were steadily getting more intense when he forced himself to speak. "Wait," he said, though it pained him to do so. "Stop for a sec."

Hermione pulled her lips away from his and almost lifted her hands above her head in defense. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Ron said quickly. "No, no, no, it's not that, Merlin, no. It's just that, well... this isn't fair."

She looked confused. "What's not fair?"

"Well, now I want to... and you..."

"What do you want to do?"

Now Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Take a guess."

Hermione only smiled at him. "How is that not fair?"

"Well, it's not going to happen, so I'm just working myself up to-"

"Why isn't it going to happen?"

"I don't want to rush you."

Hermione shook her head. She knew that this would be both their first times, and yet she wasn't nervous at all. She felt completely comfortable with him, like he was the only person she would want to do this with. She was ready. "Ron," she said. "You're not rushing me, trust me. I want this as much as you."

He was relieved, but still cautious. "But your parents are sleeping just across the hall. And what about protection? We can _not_ have a baby right now."

Hermione smirked and reached past him to grab her wand off her bedside table. "For a pure blood, darling, you forget about our magic a lot." She pointed it at the bedroom door. "Alohomora," she said. "Mufliato." Next she pressed the tip of her wand strait against her bellybutton and turned it clockwise, as though turning a key. "Ortus imperium."

"What was that?"

"A contraceptive spell."

He looked at her in amazement. "How did you learn that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one in this relationship who thinks about sex, Ron. I'm not a total prude."

Ron just laughed and pulled her against him. "I love you so much, Hermione.


	4. September, 1998

September, 1998

_Dear Ron,_

I've only just gotten here and I miss you already. Hogwarts feels so different without you and Harry, especially Gryffindor Tower. At least I have Ginny, and we share classes now, as I'm a year behind. She's rather good in class, Ron, you should be proud of her.

Our new 'celebrity status' seems to be particularly prominent here. Professor McGonagall (Did I mention she's Head Mistress?) called me up in front of the school to honor me. I've been bombarded with questions since the train, but I don't mind, really. Even most of the Slytherins are being nice to me now. Except a few who's parents were death eaters, they're pretty livid with me.

Ginny's getting a good bit of attention as well, being Harry's girlfriend and all. Oh, and they've put up portraits of the three of us. And it students have magically stuck images of Fred to the walls where he and George's best pranks had taken place. The teachers have moved them around a little bit to keep him from throwing water balloons at the other portraits, but they're leaving them up.

I wish you were here, Ron. I'm not sure how I'll make it without you distracting me from my homework every night. The first Hogsmede outing is in October, and I'm counting the days. I hope you're having a wonderful time at home, say hi to your mum for me.

All my love,

_Hermione_

xxx

_Dear Hermione,_

October feels like a hundred years away. Maybe you could sneak into McGonagall's office and floo over here, for old time's sake? I'm only kidding, love... sort of. Glad to hear things are going well over there. You deserve to be honored, you were the brains behind everything.

Ginny's probably doing well because she's not distracted by all the boys for once. And of course Fred is bothering the other portraits, that's so typical. Does my portrait ever snog your portrait? If not, they should really fix the accuracy on that, because that's what I would do if I was there right now.

I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it there, I'm missing you madly over here. Harry and I got a bottle of Firewhisky today and we're going to have a boys' night, seeing as our girlfriends have run away on us.

My mum says hello, and the package attached to this letter is a batch of cookies she's made for you. We're all missing you around here. I can't wait until October, I'll be counting the seconds.

Love,

_Ron_


	5. October, 1998

**Shout out to MarauderPrankster for reviewing, you're awesome! As for the rest of you... I know how many of you read this, and come on guys, over seven hundred of you and only one review? Please please please review? I'll send you magical Internet hugs!**

October, 1998

Hermione walked at a brisk pace down the main street of Hogsmede and broke into a near run when she saw him. Ron stood outside of The Three Broomsticks Inn, waiting for her. He smiled as she approached and reached out to pull her into an embrace. "I missed you," he said, running his hands through her hair.

"I missed you too," she said as they pulled apart. "Shall we go inside?"

"I've got a better idea, Ron said, smiling. "But first..." he waved his wand and in his other hand there appeared a large bouquet of purple lilacs. "For you," he said, handing them to her.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Lilacs. Of course."

"Well you didn't expect me not to know your favorite flower did you? I mean we've only been best friends for _eight_ _years_ now.

Hermione laughed. "True. So where are we going?"

"Well," Ron said with a tone of mischief. "I figure now that you're outside of Hogwarts you can apparate, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Well then," Ron said, holding his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Hermione gabbed hold of his hand and they spun together into the tight squeeze of infinity.

When the world stopped spinning, she looked around to find herself in a small, small broom cupboard. Confused, she followed Ron out the door and into a crowded café, bustling with busy people. The warm scent of fresh coffee and breads mingling with the crispness of new books hit her with a wave of instant recognition and she lit up. "Le Café Livre," she said. "How did you...?"

"I asked your parents what your favorite spot had been when you went on vacation in Paris a few years back. They said it was here. I can see now why."

He looked around him, taking in his location. The small café was crammed into a small circular area closed off by tall bookcases. Past these bookcases you could see rows more, along with pillow-lush sections where you could curl up with a book and a cup of coffee.

"Ron, you're just... you're so amazing! I can't believe this! I don't even know what to say."

Ron laughed. "How about, 'Yes Ron, I would love a cup of coffee.' Or tea, if you'd prefer."

Hermione laughed as well. "You're amazing."

He shrugged. "I try. Now come on, let's get you something warm to drink before people in Hogsmede start wondering where you've gone."

Hermione ordered Ron and herself cappuccinos and watched in amusement his amazement by them.

"They've drawn a leaf on top of my coffee! How did they do that without magic? No wizards work here, right?"

Hermione laughed. "No, Ron. They do it with the coffee itself."

He looked at her as though she were speaking a foreign language. "Muggles can be bloody brilliant sometimes."

She laughed again. "Shall we go now, then? So no one starts to wonder?"

Ron took a sip of his coffee. "Just one more thing," he said, pulling her by the hand to another broom cupboard at the far back of the shop.

"Where are we going now, then?" she asked as he closed the door.

"Nowhere," he said with a smirk. "It's just been a _long _time since I've seen you."

Hermione giggled. "_Oh, _I see. Okay, but we better make it quick."

Ron kissed her neck. "Only way I know how."

"Trust me, I know."

He pulled away, offended. "I was kidding."

Hermione laughed. "So was I, calm down."

Ron looked at her suspiciously, wondering wether or not she had been.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh Ron, don't get your knickers in a twist, it was a joke."

"Well, just for that, I'm going to be extra slow and make you late. Or would fast be worse? What do you figure-"

"Oh, stop blabbing and make love to me already."

And that he did.


	6. November, 1998

November, 1998

_Dear Hermione,_

Funny story. So the other day Harry and I were drinking fire whiskey and decided that it would be a good idea to go up on our brooms and toss the quaffle around a little bit... at three in the morning.

So we were up there having great old time until one of us (I honestly can't remember who) thought it would be a great idea to go up where it was really foggy and throw the quaffle at eachother while the other person tried to dodge it.

That was probably unsafe enough, but then we decided to add in a bunch of additional rules and well... long story short, Mum had to magically regrow half the orchard after the fire, Dad's currently fixing a hole in the roof, the garden gnomes are in uproar, I think Ginny has been a bit mentally scarred, and I'm writing this letter from St Mungo's.

But no big deal or anything.

Otherwise, things are well around here. Remember that job opportunity I told you about last week? Well I got it! Harry and I start our training as Aurors next week! We're so excited. Can'r wait to tell you all about it.

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying your classes and I can't wait to see you in Hogsmede next weekend.

Thinking of you while I have my bones healed,

_Ron_

xxx

_Dear Ron,_

We are going to have a _very _serious talk next week in Hogsmede. But I'm glad you had fun. And I need to hear the rest of that story.

Congratulations on the job! Merlin, Ron, that's fantastic! I know that you'll do wonderfully! I think this calls for celebration. After our serious talk next weekend we'll celebrate. Just do me a favor and while you're in training, try _not_ to get yourself killed like you almost did last night.

Love,

_Hermione_

xxx

_Dear Hermione,_

A sexy celebration?

Love,

_Ron_

xxx

_Dear Ron,_

Go back to work Ronald.

Love,

_Hermione_

**Maybe I'll try bribing. If I get enough feedback, I'll write that scene. PLEASE REVIEW! Happy reading :**


	7. December, 1998

**Thank you so much to jrsavag09, waldork, and the three anonymous readers who reviewed, it means so much! In response to anonymous reviewer "Guest", yes, Ginny is at school. My bad. But I wrote it so I guess I'll have to figure out a way to make that make sense. The Harry and Ron shenanigans scene will be up soon. Thanks again, guys!**

December, 1998

"Happy Christmas!" Ron exclaimed, shaking his girlfriend awake. "Get up, love! It's Christmas!"

Hermione rolled over and yawned. "Ron, it's six in the morning."

"The sun is up, so should we be! It's Christmas, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm up." She rolled out of the bed and saw that Ginny (whom's room she was sharing) was also out of bed. "Where's Ginny?"

"Waking Harry, I think."

There came the loud ringing of an air horn from the next room over, followed by Harry shouting, "Okay, I'm getting up, Gin! I'm getting up!"

Ron laughed. "That's my sister. Anyway, come on, love, there are presents to be opened!"

Between the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, her parents, Fleur's family, and even a visit from Andromeda and baby Teddy later on; the Burrow was absolutely bursting at the seams. This provided the perfect comfort to Mrs Weasley, being able to busy herself with all the guests.

"This is wonderful, Ron! Thank you," Hermione exclaimed as she opened the first of the stack of books he had given her. They were a collection of the work of a muggle writer named William Shakespeare. She knew immediately that she would love them. "Open mine next!"

He reached for a medium sized rectangular box beside him. "This one?"

She nodded.

He peeled back the wrapping paper and beamed at the gift inside. "The new Chocolate Frog Card Board Game? Hermione, you're the best!"

She laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "And I love you."

"Get a room," George said from across the den.

Ron shrugged. "Okay."

Hermione smacked his arm.

"_Ronald_," his mother said scoldingly.

"I'm kidding," he said, raising his hands in defense. "Honestly, women."

Later on they shared a delicious Christmas feast that would have been better fit for an entire army. The mood in the Burrow was cheerful and joyous, and Ron was relieved, as he'd worried that this may be a solemn holiday this year.

After dinner, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny bundled up in their winter clothing and decided to go outside with mugs of hot cocoa to watch the stars.

"It's a beautiful night," Harry said, taking a sip of his cocoa.

Hermione sipped her own. "It is. Cold, but nice."

"I'll keep you warm," Ron offered. He reached his arms out and pulled her into them. "Better?" he asked.

She smiled. "Better."

"Look," Ginny said, pointing up at the night sky. "It's starting to snow!"

The fluffy white flakes drifted down slowly toward them and melted on their faces. The four teens stuck their tongues out and caught bits of snow in their mouths, laughing.

"Do you think this'll be a good year?" Ginny asked as the veil of snow cascaded around them.

"Well, it has to be better than last year," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that one," Ron agreed. "But there were _some _good things to come out of this year. I mean, we defeated Voldemort and restored peace to the wizarding world. That's got to count for something."

"Very true," Hermione agreed with a laugh.

"And I got her," he continued, giving Hermione a squeeze.

"I got Harry," Ginny chimed in. "...again." They all laughed. "And I'm going to be an aunt and Ron will be an uncle, now that Bill and Fleur are expecting!"

"And we're almost done school."

"And Ron and have started our Auror training."

"So, yeah, I think it will be a good year," Ron said conclusively as the snow began to pick up. "A great one actually," he looked down at Hermione and smiled at her. "As long as I have you."


	8. January, 1999

January, 1998

"That was close," Ron said as they wrung the water out of their hair.

"I know! Professor Flitwick almost saw us floo in! What was he even _doing _in that shop?"

"No idea. That was fun, though."

"I know, I can't believe you convinced me to jump into the ocean January!

"Well, it was in Australia, it's summer there right now, so..."

"It's the principle of the matter. I feel so exhilarated!"

Ron laughed. "Glad to hear it, love. Now let's get dried off and then I'd fancy a pint, wouldn't you?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a low incantation which caused the wand to take on a syphoning effect, sucking every last drop of water off of them.

"There," she said. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous as always. Now let's go."

They sat in The Three Broomsticks, sipping their brews and talking over the events of their weeks. "So then Ginny turned it back into a chair and we had a good laugh about it later. I think Nearly Headless Nick is still pretty confused, though." Hermione looked up to see Ginny and Harry enter the pub just then. "Oh, speak of the devil."

"Speak of the what?"

"It's a muggle expression," she explained.

"What is?" Harry asked as the two approached the table.

"Speak of the devil."

"Care for a pint?" Ron asked as they settled into seats.

"I can't," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Harry and I are expecting."

"_What?!_" Ron nearly shouted, choking on his drink.

Hermione placed her mug down immediately, touching her stomach with her other hand. "Oh, shoot. I suppose I shouldn't be drinking then, either."

"_WHAT?!_"

The two girls burst into a fit of hysteric laughter, nearly falling off their seats.

"What's so funny?"

"We're joking, Ron," Ginny said, wiping her eyes from her tears of laughter. "We just wanted to see the look on your face. And yes, I'd love a pint." She waved over a waitress.

"S'not funny," Ron grumbled, taking a sip of his drink brew.

"It's pretty funny."

"Anyways," Hermione said, still laughing under her breath. "What have you two been up to on this fine afternoon?"

"Just some shopping," Ginny said. "What about you lot?"

"We went swimming in the ocean."

"In _January_?"

"In Australia."

"Ah, I see."

"So should we tell the boys the news?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I guess," Ginny said.

"This better not be another joke," Ron warned.

"No, this is real," said Hermione. "We've just found out today that after Easter break this year there'll be no more Hogsmede visits this semester."

"So after Easter we won't see you again until the summer?" Harry asked.

"At all?" Ron added.

"I'm afraid so," Ginny said. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Bloody right, it does! They can't just do that!" Ron said angrily.

"It's because we're supposed to be studying for our exams," Hermione explained. "We need to focus if we want to achieve our NE.W.T.s."

"Oh, right, those things."

"Well, you would be concerned too if you hadn't been given opportunities as Aurors without them as a special exception."

"Because we _saved the freaking world." _Ron pointed out. "You could get whatever job you wanted without them too Hermione. You're just there now because you want to be."

"I... well... that's not..."

"He's got you there," Ginny said.

"Well regardless, that's how things are going to be, so we'll just have to get used to it. Almost three months apart. It seems like a really long time."

"It is," Ron agreed.

"But we'll all get through it," Harry assured everyone. "So long as Ron and I don't get into the fire whiskey again anytime soon."

"I'm still getting over that," Ginny said with a shudder.

"I'll make up for it someday," Harry said with a laugh.

"Today?"

"Maybe," he said, and he leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Oi!" Ron said, shoving Harry. "Knock it off, you two. We drink off of this table."

"Harry pulled away from his girlfriend. "Oh, because _you're_ one to talk, Ron. Or should I call you, 'Wood-on-Wood'?"

Hermione groaned and hid her face in her arms. "I knew that would come back to haunt me.


	9. February, 1999

February, 1999

"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful," Ron said, handing Hermione a bouquet of mixed white roses and lilacs.

"Thank you," she exclaimed, accepting them. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" She kissed him sweetly and smiled. "So what shall we do today, on our last ever Hogsmede date?"

Ron groaned. "Don't remind me. Anyway, I was thinking maybe a romantic supper?"

Hermione was confused. "But supper time's not for at least another hour."

"Sure, in this timezone."

Before Hermione could answer she felt Ron's hand clasped tightly to hers and the world spinning around her amidst the tight squeeze. When her new location came into focus, she looked around curiously. The streets were crowded with people speaking in a foreign, unrecognizable language, and the air smelled faintly of fresh bread, sea water, and olives. "Where are we?"

"Italy," Ron said simply. "Now come on, our table's waiting." He lead her down the busy street and onto the next, where sat at the end of the street a beautiful white painted restaurant with an outdoor patio, lit by candles and twinkling lights, that overlooked the ocean.

"Benvenuto!" A waiter in a black uniform greeted them. "Prenotazione?"

"Sì, per, Ron Weasley, per favore."

"Mi segua," he said, gesturing for them to follow.

"Come on," Ron said, pulling Hermione along with him.

"Tua moglie è bellissima," the waiter said, placing menus for them. He poured water into glasses and placed them on the table. "Speciale di oggi è un scaloppine di vitello. Si prega di godere."

"Grazie," Ron said. "And I know she is."

The waiter turned to leave. Ron opened his menu and looked up at Hermione. "Hungry?"

Hermione stared at him in shock. "What... how?"

"How what, sweetheart?"

"You were speaking Italian. When did you learn Italian?"

"Language potions they give to Aurors so they can blend in if they have to. We were suing some in training the other day and I swiped one. The effects are only temporary."

Hermione looked impressed, then amused. "So clever, Ron. I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you."

Ron laughed and mocked offense. "Oh, well if that's it..."

The waiter brought a basket of bread and placed it in the centre of the table.

"Grazie."

"So what did the waiter say when we were coming in?" Hermione asked.

"He said that the special today is veal scaloppini."

"No, I mean what do you 'know I am'?"

"Oh," Ron said, smiling at her. "He said that you're very beautiful. And he thinks that you're my wife."

"Oh," said Hermione, blushing. Just then a band began to play soft music, and Hermione recognized the song as her favorite classical piece. She looked at Ron. "Did you..."

Ron smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his water.

Speechless, it took her a moment to put her words together. "This... this is amazing! How did you pull it all off?"

Ron shrugged. "I flooed in about a month ago-"

"A _month_?"

"Yeah, it's impossible to get a reservation here."

"How did you even know about this place?"

"Bill told me about it. He did some work around here a few years back. Anyway, I flooed in and made the reservation, then I made the music arrangement over the phone. I also requested this table. The view's brilliant, isn't it?"

Hermione looked out at the water and could see the sun beginning to set over the horizon. "Ron, this is all so... I love it."

"I thought you would."

Hermione opened her menu and scanned over the delectable sounding options. "Ron," she said tentatively. "How are you... how are you paying for all this?"

"I've been saving up," he said, scanning his own menu.

"But they're not paying you for your Auror training..."

"George is working on getting the shop going again, and he needed a hand. So I started helping him out."

Hermione smiled. "That's so good of you, Ron."

"Well, I can't say it's all out of good will. He pays pretty well."

"I still can't believe you did all this. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said. "Now let's eat."


	10. March, 1999

**Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians! Also, a big thank you to those who reviewed! You guys are just the best kind of people.**

March, 1999

Hermione sat alone in the den of the Burrow, reading a book while Ginny and the boys played Quidditch outside. It was one of her last days of Easter holidays and she felt it a good idea to get a head start on her studying before greeting the intense workload that would meet when she returned to school.

"Good afternoon," Molly Weasley said as she entered, pulling Hermione's attention away from the book. "I thought you'd like a cup of tea," she said, handing her a warm mug. "Two milk, one sugar, right dear?"

Hermione smiled and accepted it, putting her book down beside her. "Yes, thank you."

"So," Molly said, taking a seat. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I'm sure your own mother already has, but just for good measure..."

"About what?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sex."

She choked and nearly spat the tea out. "W-what?" she asked, coughing.

"Sex, dear. I spoke to my mother-"

"You... what?"

"And we both agreed that it's high time we spoke to you and Ron about it, now that your relationship is getting serious. You're adults now and you've been together almost a year. We weren't born yesterday, you know."

Hermione fished around her head for words to say, but could not think of anything. Instead she stared at Mrs Weasley and waited, feeling more uncomfortable and awkward than she ever had in her entire life.

"So," she went on. "I assume that a smart witch like you has already learned a few protection spells, but I have something for you anyways." She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a small phial of purple liquid with a piece of paper attached. "This is a contraceptive potion," she said, handing it to her. "You must drink it once a week. The paper attached is a recipe so that you can make it for yourself at home."

Hermione turned the phial in her hand, inspecting it. "Thank you," she managed, avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome," Molly said. "You needn't be embarrassed, it's all part of growing up. Now on a much more serious note, remember that no charm or potion is completely foolproof. Sometimes accidents happen, so you need to always keep in mind the consequences. Just try to be as careful as possible, we don't need any more Weasleys running around just yet."

Hermione smirked despite her discomfort. "Thank you," she said again. "We'll... be careful."

"Good," Molly said, standing up. "Have a nice day, dear," And with that, she left the room.

Hermione sat, alone once more, completely speechless. Her head shot up when she heard someone in the doorway again. She had expected it to be Mrs Weasley, back to give her more uncomfortable advice. But it was only Ron, and he hurried in.

"How was the game?" she asked, her nerves calming.

"I didn't play for long. Dad called me in to 'talk' to me." He shuddered.

Hermione noticed that his face had moved passed red and into a shade of purple, and couldn't help but laugh. "I see you got the talk too?"

Ron nodded. "Wait, what do you mean, 'too'? Bloody hell, he didn't talk to you as well did he?"

"No, your mum."

"My _mum_?"

"Yes, she gave me a contraceptive potion."

"She _what_?" He stared at her, jaw open.

"Oh, don't worry, Ron. It was sort of sweet despite... you know."

Ron continued to stare at her and dropped onto the couch behind him. "Women," he said to himself. "They're all bloody crazy."

"Well what did your dad say to you?" Hermione asked.

"A whole lot of rubbish that I'm trying to forget. And he gave me these," he said, pulling a handful of small square packets from his pocket. "They're called columns or something. Some weird muggle thing."

Hermione laughed. "They're called _condoms_, Ron. And they're for-"

"I know what they're for! And how they work and how to put them on... Please, love, I'm trying to get that conversation out of my head."

"Well, now that we're both thoroughly uncomfortable, why don't we have some lunch? I'm famished."

"We can do whatever you want, love, as long as it's not putting these columns to use. Believe it or not, I couldn't be less up to it right now."

"Well, don't you worry," Hermione said with a laugh. "I'll be gone in a few days and you'll have almost three months to get over it."

"Oh, I'm not _that _scarred. I'm sure I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"We'll see," said Hermione before opening the phial and drinking the potion all in one gulp. "We'll see."


	11. April, 1999

April, 1999

_Dear Ron,_

Your mum owled me today saying that you were in the hospital again. Something about Auror training and a cat? Are you okay? Did someone hex you? Do they have you dealing with death eaters already? Merlin, I'm so worried about you. Please write me back as soon as possible and let me know how you are.

_Hope you're alright,_

_Hermione_

**xxx**

_Dear Hermione,_

It was all just a big misunderstanding. I _may _have been working with a right git of a new recruit today, and he _may _have been driving me mad talking about how lame of a team the Chudley Cannons are, so I _may _have hit him with a good bat bogey hex, and he _may_ have turned me into, well, a cat. That didn't hurt me though. It was the fact that he's not a particularly talented wizard, and when he turned me back my spine was all out of sorts and I still had the tail. On the plus side, I get to watch my Cannons destroy his team from bed rest, so alls well that ends well.

_Don't worry about me, focus on your insane studies,_

Ron

**xxx**

_Dear Ron,_

The amount of shenanigans that you get into while I'm away... Honestly. Hope you're feeling better. I understand how you feel on the cat subject, remember I've been there.

_Feel better,_

_Hermione_

**xxx**

_Dear Hermione,_

We are the cat couple. Our children will be brown and red kittens, and Crookshanks will be their godfather. People will write books about us. I like it.

_Love,_

_Ron_

**xxx**

_Dear Ron,_

There already _are_ books about us. And I'm in love with an imbecile. Go to bed, Ron.

_Love, _

_Hermione_

**xxx**

_Dear Hermione,_

I love you

_Ron_

**xxx**

_Dear Ron,_

I love you more.

_Now go to bed my cat man, _

_Hermione_


	12. May, 1999

**You know what's a great word? Stupendous. People should really use it more often. Hope you like this chapter!**

May, 1999

_Dear Ron,_

It's been one year today. It's hard to believe it's been so long. We were excused from classes for the day and there was a memorial for everyone who'd lost family. They talked about us too, how we were heros and all that. I know we should be used to it by now after a year of it, but it still feels strange being talked about like that. What do you think?

And how are you managing today? How's your mum? I wish I were there to be with you today, but it's only two month until the end of term and then we'll have plenty of time to be together then. I hope things are well with you, please give my love to your family.

_Love_

_Hermione_

**xxx**

_Dear Hermione,_

Things around here are... strange. I'm doing alright, mum's holding up, and George is just going on as if today was no different than any other day. Everyone's just trying no to talk about it, I s'pose.

Don't worry love, you're no the only one. Harry and I were just saying the other day how weird this whole 'hero' thing is. Apparently the ministry was going to ask the three of us to give a speech today, but decided to wait until next year, since most people will be mourning today.

Anyway, I miss you so much Hermione. Two more months and you better march your perky little arse off that train faster than I can say, "Accio Hermione." I hope your studies are going well, I know you'll ace your N.E.W.T.s.

_Wish you were here_

_Ron_


End file.
